How Korra Found Naga
by CyberBonnie95
Summary: Ever wonder how Korra and Naga came to be best friends? Well read this story to find out! *One shot*


Korra sits in a chair in front of her teacher. The White Lotus hired her a tutor that came to visit her on weekdays. Everyday from 8 till 3 she would sit and be bored to tears. It was always the same old thing: math, literature, history, and some bending practice. She didn't mind practicing, but she would much rather be outside playing. She was only 8 years old. She just needed some time to be a normal kid for once. The teacher continued and a smile crossed her face when she looked up at the clock. It read two-fifty, only ten more minutes of torture. Her mind wandered. She thought of what she could do today. She could do some bending, build a fort, or play some tricks on her parents. Then she knew exactly what she was going to do: penguin sledding. Penguin sledding had always been her favorite thing to do. Her dad taught her how at the age of 3 and she had loved the sport ever since. It was usually done with other kids, but she was the only kid in this compound that the White Lotus held her in. She would get lonely often. She needed a friend. She was snapped into reality when the teacher slammed a ruler on her desk.

Teacher-"Korra, did you hear a single word I just said?"

Korra-"Uhhh, I. Ummm."

A male member of the White Lotus, who came in to signal the end of her long school day, then interrupted her.

Man-"Alright, Korra. Your lessons are over, you may go now."

Korra-"Well, I gotta go. She you tomorrow!"

Teacher-"But, Korra!"

Korra gathered her things and ran out as soon as she could, almost knocking over the man standing in the doorway. She went to her house and put her things in her room. She then got her heavy winter coat, it was colder than usual outside today. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek when she passed her cooking in the kitchen.

Korra-"Bye Mom! I'm going penguin sledding. I'll be back soon!"

Senna-"Alright, have fun. Be back before dinner."

Korra ran out the door before her mother could even finish. She ran all the way to a steep hill. She peaked her head over a rock and saw hundreds of penguins waddling around. She slow creped up behind one and grabbed it. She picked up the animal and walked to the top of the hill before it could wiggle out of her tiny arms. She then released the creature who then started to slide down the hill on its belly and she jumped on top of it and grabbed its wings to steer. She slid down the hill very, very fast and giggled with joy at her speed. The snow has frozen over making penguin sledding much more fun. She slid even further and gasped when she was what was ahead: an entire forest of pines and rocks jetting out of the ground. She tired her best to steer the penguin out of the way, but she was going _way_ to fast. The poor animal hit a rock and was brought to a halt. Korra screamed as she was thrown off the penguins back and fell onto the hard ice. She continued to tumble down the hill. Her vision was blurred and rocks cut through her coat as she fell. After what seemed like a very long time, she was suddenly stopped when her back hit a tree with a large thud. Snow fell off the top of the tree on top of her. Everything hurt. Her head ached and her limbs throbbed with pain. Breathing was hard. Her chest was heavy and her ribs where surly bruised. Every breath was filled with dry, cold air that cut her nose and throat like needles. She was stuck there. It started to snow, hard. The snow then turned into a blizzard. It grew dark and her eye ids where heavy. She drifted away into a painful sleep filled with nightmares. _She dreamed that she was walking for a long time. She was all alone. She kept calling out for her parents, but not a sound came from her. All she could see was a vast plane of snow. The sun grew warm and melted the snow very quickly. She looked down at her feet and the snow was puddled around them. It melted faster and faster, until she was left bobbing in the ocean. _She woke up with a scream. It was now morning and the pain was worse than before, even though her body was numbed by the cold. She slowly, and painfully, propped herself up against the tree. She groaned at the pain and then gasped when she saw what was in front of her. A large polar bear-dog looked her straight in the eye. The animal came closer to her and sniffed her face. Korra laughed when the polar bear-dog licked her face and happily wagged her tail. Then she got an idea.

Korra-"You're not to bad your self. How would you like to come home and stay with me? I could use a friend."

The polar bear-dog replied with a joyful bark and wagged its tail.

Korra-"Now I've got to think of a name for you. Ummm, how about, uh. I got it! I'll call you Naga. Do you like that girl?"

Naga again replied with a bark and then licked the young avatars face once again.

Korra-"Well then. I guess you don't know the way out of hear do you?"

Naga sniffed around for a bit and then pointed her nose to the left.

Korra-"I guess you do know the way out. Can you take me there, girl?"

Naga walked over to Korra. Korra slowly forces herself on her feet. A sharp pain is felt in her right ankle and she falls back down. Great, she thought, it's broken. She gets up again and is carful to not put any weight on her right leg to avoid any more pain. She pulls herself on top of the large creature.

Korra-"Lead the way, Naga."

Korra's mother and father sit in their tiny hut. Tonraq holds his wife in his arms. Senna's head is rested against her husband's chest and she has silent tears falling down her face. The door opens and they stand up. A member of the White Lotus walks in. He has been looking for the young avatar all day. He sighs and shakes his head.

Man-"I'm very sorry, but we haven't found her anywhere. We will continue our search until we do."

Senna-"Where could she be?"

Tonraq-"Don't worry, she will be back before you know it."

The man leaves and the couple decides to turn in for the night. Seena couldn't sleep. She was too worried. Her daughter was out there all alone. She was probably freezing cold and very hungry. She lay there and just stared at the ceiling. Shortly after she was startled by a knock at the door. She shot out of bed and went to answer it. She opened the door and saw Korra, weak and tired, standing in front of her. She was so happy and ran to hug her child. She called to her husband who ran to the door and joined in on their hug.

Seena-"Korra, I was so worried. Where were you?"

Korra-"I, I was lost. But Naga helped me."

Seena-"Who's Naga?"

Korra-"She's…my…"

Korra then went limp from fatigue and collapsed into her father's arms. He carried her in and carefully placed her in her bed. Her parents kissed the young avatar on top of her head and left her to sleep.

Korra wakes up and tests her limbs. They still hurt, a lot. It's better than before though. She looks around and notices that she's in her own bedroom. It's so great to be home in her warm, soft bed. Her mom walks in her room and smiles when she finds that her daughter is awake. She sits on the end of Korra's bed and softly rubs her daughters back.

Seena-"I'm so glad your up. How are you feeling?"

Korra-"I'm sore, everywhere. I think my ankle is broken."

Seena-"Let's see if I can fix that."

Seena then bends the water out of a nearby bucket and starts to heal Korra 's wounds.

Seena-"It feels like your ankle just has a small fracture. It should be fine in a few days if I continue to heal it, but for now, try to not use it."

Korra-"Ok Mom. Where is Naga?"

Seena-"Who's Naga? Did she help you back here?"

Korra-"She's my new polar bear-dog. She found me and helped me out. Yes she did help me back here."

Seena-"Your father did say that they found a polar bear-dog and put it in a tent nearby."

Korra-"That's probably her. Mom?"

Seena-"Yes?"

Korra-"Can I keep her? Please?"

Seena-"Of course you can."

**Author's note:** And that's my story on how Korra found Naga! I don't think they will ever mention how in the series so I decided to write my own. What do you think? Seems legit. Be sure to read my other stories! There are many more to come Review!


End file.
